


Secret

by SoraMoto



Series: Podcast Scripts [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Heed the Warning, I go into quiet a bit of detail, Murder, NaNoWriMo 2018, Secret by The Pierces, song inspired work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraMoto/pseuds/SoraMoto
Summary: Don't share secrets that aren't yours.





	Secret

“Can I tell you a secret?”

“Promise not to tell.”

“Better lock it, in your pocket, taking this one to the grave.”

“Swear this one you’ll save.”

“If I show you then you know, two can keep a secret if on of them is dead.”

*

Two friends giggle across from one another in a treehouse. Around them are several plush toys and pillows along with a pair of sleeping bags.

“Alright, alright. I’ll tell you.”

The one who hadn’t spoken sits up, grin splitting her face as her fingers grip the knees of her pajamas.

“Who is it? Who do you have a crush on Maybel.”

Pink tints Maybel’s face as she hides behind her cupped hands.

“Chris Baxter.”

“Really!” The high pitch exclaimation echoes through the structure. “Chris Baxter! The quarterback! He’s totally dreamy.”

“I know, but I don’t stand a chance, he only ever dates cheerleaders. He’d never look twice at me.”

“But you’re great! You should tell him.”

Maybel ducks her head, trying to hide the smile etching across her face as her friend tries to cheer her on and build up her courage.

“Maybe, maybe on Monday.”

*

When Monday rolls around, Maybel decides to wait until after school when it might be easier to get Chris alone to tell him about her crush.

The only thing is, she can’t shake the feeling of everyone laughing at her. Pointing and whispering, stopping when she turns to look and just staring.

She just ducks her head and makes her way through the day, trying not to let them bother her.

When the day is finally over she makes her way out to the front of the school. She knows this is where Chris likes to hang out with his friends until practice. She’s hoping to get a few moments alone with him.

“Uh, um, hi.” She tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear glancing up shyly at the boy before her. Broad shoulders and bright blue eyes look back at her a hint of laughter in them that makes Maybel uncomfortable.

“Oh hey, you must be Maybel, right?”

“Wha, you know my name?” Maybel glances around at the snickers from Chris’s teammates and friends.

“Course I do. Everyone’s heard you were planning to confess to me today. Sorry though, I’m not really interested in dating anyone right now. If you want though you can give me your number and I’ll give you a call if I ever change my mind.”

The predatory smile he sends her has her reeling back mentally. Everyone knew, everyone in school has known all day what she planned to do? Tears prick at her eyes as she shakes her head and sprints off.

She knew she might get rejected, she knew, but to have everyone else know how she failed. It's too much!

She soon finds herself in the restroom and curls up in a corner, tears rolling down her face as she shakes with sobs.

The door opens and she makes out the sounds of someone walking closer to her.

“Maybel?”

It's her friend, the only one that knew what she felt, what she planned to do.

“You told. You promised you wouldn’t tell anyone. But you told!”

Fire burns behind the tears as she glares up at her once friend.

“I’m sorry. I thought it would be great if you had people cheering you on. I didn’t think it would get all the way to Chris. Someone else must have,”

“But you told first! You promised and now everyone knows and everyone is laughing at me!”

“Maybel, I’m sorry. I won’t ever do it again, I promise.”

Maybel glares at her friend, kneeling down in front of her, a small smile in an attempt to comfort or calm.

Rage boils inside Maybel as she continues to glare at her once friend.

“You’re right, you won’t.”

Suddenly Maybel is flinging herself across the small space between herself and the other girl, hands wrapping tightly on her throat. They topple over and the other girl’s head hits the tiled floor, dazing her and weakening her attempts to fight back. Despite her mouth being wide open to scream only small wheezes of breath make it past her lips for how tightly Maybel squeezes. Her eyes roll back up into her head and the struggles die down even further until the other girl lie limp on the floor. Still Maybel squeezes, tighter and tighter, her thumb pressing down into the soft tissue under her former friend’s chin.

Maybel isn’t sure how long she sits atop her friend squeezing, but eventually a foul odor tickles her nose and she lets go to cover her mouth in disgust.

Realizing what she’s done Maybel feels panic well up inside her at having killed the other girl. Eventually though she convinces herself that this isn’t her fault. The other deserved it for telling a secret, one she shouldn’t have told.

Glancing out the window she realizes how late it's gotten and looks down at the other girl, lips blue from lack of oxygen.

Carefully she bends over and grabs the corpse’s wrists and pulls, dragging the body out of the restroom and through the school to the basement. Once there she finds the furnace and forces open the door before struggling to lift the body up and dump it inside. Once done with that she seals the door and turns it on before walking away.

“You won’t be telling anyone’s secrets ever again, not even your own.”


End file.
